


Со стороны

by 2Y5



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Со стороны может показаться, что у них ну вообще ничего не может быть общего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Со стороны

**Author's Note:**

> Пока что не могу приползти Гарри обратно, Мерлин занял все мои мысли.   
>  Вдохновилась фильмом "Добро пожаловать в капкан" и постом из ВК https://vk.com/wall-87832287_3894 о студии MAP

\- Через двадцать метров слева от вас будет арка. Пройдите через нее, поверните направо и следуйте по Освин-стрит прямо.

Со стороны могло показаться, словно Мерлин просто снова сидел в своем командном центре, координируя действия агента Ланселот.

\- Теперь еще раз поверните налево на Брук-драйв, перейдите дорогу к Элефант и Касл.

Словно тон его был все так же бесстрастен и даже несколько скучающ.

\- Слева от вас вход в метро. Садитесь на Северную ветку, выйдите через четыре остановки, на Олд-стрит. Возле выхода из метро вас будет ждать наша машина.

\- Принято, Мерлин. Буду у вас для отчета через тридцать минут.

Словно очередная миссия вновь прошла удачно, и теперь агент мог позволить себе расслабиться.

Со стороны.

И лишь двое, те, кто находились непосредственно в этой самой комнате, знали истинное положение вещей.

Мерлин, расслабленно откинувшийся в кресле, опустивший одну руку под стол, а второй вцепившийся в подлокотник своего рабочего кресла. И Эггзи, удобно расположившийся под тем самым столом между приглашающе расставленных ног мужчины, наслаждающийся ласковыми пальцами, зарывшимися в его волосы, и старательно отсасывающий Мерлину.

Со стороны могло показаться, что тишина, повисшая в кабинете, напряженная. Пропитанная запахом неправильности происходящего, похабным хлюпаньем греховности и выдохнутыми сквозь зубы просьбами остановиться или остановить.

На самом же деле тишина была пропитана нуждой, шорохом разделенного одиночества, стонами отданного и принятого доверия.

Гэри нравился Мерлин. При первой их встрече тот показался ему абсолютным роботом. После прыжка с парашютом Анвин признал в нем наличие пусть и особого, но чувства юмора. После совместного спасения мира новоявленный Галахад уже чувствовал, что может полностью положиться на главного волшебника Kingsman. Это и послужило толчком для раскрытия их обоих: Мерлина со всеми его «Нет, это – мое» и самого Эггзи с его «Да что вы можете знать обо мне?!».

На проверку они оба оказались совершенно другими личностями. За очками и невозмутимым лицом скрывался беззлобный, но очень активный тролль, тонкие и не очень подколы которого порой ставили в тупик даже более опытных агентов, которым посчастливилось выжить в день V. За кепками и спортивным прикидом же оказался вполне себе приличный мирный юноша, готовый к труду и обороне, что было наиболее актуально в сложившемся положении.

Ни Мерлин, ни Гэри не знали, как назвать то, что сейчас происходило между ними. Ни тот, ни другой и не стремились повесить на это ярлык. Они предпочли просто плыть по течению, предоставляя друг другу то, что понадобится – заботу, помощь и участие или же возможность побыть одному, спокойствие и, да, опять же заботу. Зависело все от момента.

Сейчас вернувшемуся с успешного задания Анвину нужно было сбросить напряжение и - сам юноша не желал признавать это - просто побыть рядом с близким человеком. Молодой Галахад соскучился за эти долгие три недели, потраченные сначала на слежку, а потом на устранение объекта, после всей собранной информации.

И Мерлин с удовольствием помогал агенту в этом, поощрив безумную задумку, несмотря на то, что на прямой связи у него была Рокси, которая могла что-то услышать, если бы мужчине не удалось себя контролировать в достаточной степени.

Теперь же они остались вдвоем, и Мерлин позволил себе наконец-то забыть о работе.

\- Ты слышал ее, Эггзи, у нас есть тридцать минут, - пробормотал он, с неохотой заставляя парня прекратить свое в высшей степени занимательное занятие.

Гэри ухватился за подлокотники кресла, подтягиваясь выше, позволяя своим губам скользнуть по губам Мерлина, но тот не дал порыву сойти на нет. Он аккуратно удержал юношу, позволяя языку скользнуть во влажную глубину и ощутить собственный вкус. Другой рукой он быстро стянул с парня штаны – да благословят боги Адидас и всех остальных производителей спортивной одежды - и, поднявшись, развернул Анвина лицом к креслу, сам же вставая за спиной юноши, прижимаясь возбужденным членом к упругим ягодицам.

Эггзи коротко тихо выдохнул, но удержал себя от движения. Он знал, что его любовнику нравится, и поэтому сейчас отдал контроль в его руки. Легкими поцелуями пройдясь по кромке волос на шее юноши, Мерлин оставил сначала влажный поцелуй, а потом и засос на границе с воротником футболки – снимать всю одежду оба предпочитали только в доме того или другого, на работе ограничиваясь минимальным обнажением, что, нельзя не сказать, только больше их заводило.

С садистской медлительностью мужчина опустил ладонь на упругую ягодицу, чуть отодвигая ее в сторону, длинными пальцами добираясь до возбужденно пульсирующей дырочки. Влага, собравшаяся на кончиках, была маслянистой.

\- Подготовился? Хороший мальчик…

Хриплый шепот раздался в тишине громом, заставив Эггзи дернуться всем телом и чуть насадиться на ласкающие его сейчас пальцы. Ноги подкашивались, поэтому Мерлин заставил Анвина опереться коленом на сиденье, продолжая ласкать его анус.

\- Ну же, Мерлин…

\- Тише, мой хороший… Сейчас…

Одним плавным движением он скользнул внутрь влажного и тугого, грудью накрывая извивающееся в желании под ним молодое тело. Анвин длинно простонал и закинул одну руку мужчине на шею, начиная двигаться сам. Какое-то время агент позволил ему это, прикрыв глаза, ощущая, как мышцы восхитительно-правильно сдавливают его член, губами собирая капли пота, скользившие по изогнутой шее, языком выписывая одному ему известные заклинания на соленой коже. Повернув лицо парня к себе, он впился ему в губы, ловя отчаянные всхлипы, обхватывая широкой ладонью член Гэри, позволяя тому самому скользить между ней и его членом, поочередно то насаживаясь на крепкий ствол, то толкаясь в ласкающую руку.

Громкие стоны и даже вскрики тонули между их плотно сомкнутыми ртами. Эггзи совершенно сбился с какого-либо ритма, потерявшись во всполохах удовольствия от идеально стиснутого члена, от сладко растянутой задницы, от буквально трахающего его рот языка Мерлина.

Помогая ему, мужчина стал мерно двигаться, заставляя юношу просто закатить глаза и отдаться на волю своего любовника. Такая энергия, податливость, отдача не смогли бы оставить равнодушным никого, что уж тут говорить о Мерлине, которому эта живость молодого Галахада только импонировала, вытаскивая из болота рутины, в которое превратилась, казалось бы, непредсказуемая шпионская жизнь.

В сексе же все это чувствовалось особенно остро, заставляя Мерлина желать мальчишку, брать его снова и снова, пока у того еще были силы.

Так и теперь мужчина удерживал себя, дожидаясь, пока Анвин не достигнет экстаза, лишь после этого позволяя себе кончить следом.

Разгоряченные, мокрые, они прижимались друг к другу, вновь целуясь, не обращая внимание на такие мелочи, как сорванное дыхание и уже дважды повторившийся стук в дверь – все агенты знали: лучше не входить, пока Мерлин не пригласит сам. Иначе меньшее, чем можно было отделаться – разлетевшейся в осколки из-за удара о стену рядом с вашим лицом кружкой горячего кофе.

Со стороны никак нельзя было сказать, что этот высокий, лысый мужчина с почти вечно бесстрастным лицом и еще совсем молодой парнишка в спортивном костюме и кедах с крыльями имеют хоть что-то общее.

Со стороны.

Лишь эти двое знали истинное положение вещей. И этого было достаточно.


End file.
